Currently in the market, a considerable amount of burners for household use are in existence, initially the main objective of these, was to make available a flame which would be cast on the utensils to be heated, without consideration to aspects regarding efficiency of use of the combustibles used or any ecological concerns; through the course of time, the design of burners has evolved towards triple flame burners, however, the energy efficiency of the same has not been taken into account.
Document MX2009014047, which belongs to the state of the art, anticipates a triple ring burner which comprises a burner head with a central ring, an intermediate ring and an outer ring, the central ring is found in communication with the intermediate ring by means of a plurality of bridges, said rings present a plurality of combustion ports, the ports of the outer rings are helicoid, causing the flames produced in said combustion ports to be inclined. Given that the combustion ports of the outer ring are helicoid, the flame darts produced by said combustion ports tend to separate themselves from the burner, which causes incorrect ignition for the combustible-air mixture, which in turn triggers the kitchen utensils placed over said burner to end up with soot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,576, which belongs to the state of the art, anticipates a double ring burner comprising a burner head with a central ring and an outer ring, the central ring presents a plurality of horizontal combustion ports, while the outer ring presents a plurality of inclined combustion ports. Said burner does not anticipate that the central and outer rings be found interconnected by means of a plurality of bridges, similarly, it does not anticipate a flame ring found between the central ring and the outer ring, neither does it anticipate that the central combustion ports have an inclination, thereby achieving the same to be longer.
Document WO99/08046, which belongs to the state of the art, anticipates a triple ring burner comprising a burner head with a central ring, an intermediate ring and an outer ring, said rings present a plurality of combustion ports, the combustion ports are inclined, the inclination of the combustion ports of the intermediary ring is different from the inclination of the combustion ports of the central ring and those of the outer ring. However, given that the combustion ports are formed on the central and peripheral cover lids, combustible-air mixture leakage occurs at the joint of said cover lids with the central and peripheral bodies of said burner, thereby causing leaks of the combustible-air mixture, and therefore decreasing the energy efficiency of said burner.
Present invention seeks resolving the problems concerning the energy efficiency by means of structural modifications present in present invention.